El viento de los zorros
by Rea-Kafka
Summary: Tenía un sombrero alto francés en su frente, un lazo en su barbilla. Un abrigo de seda burdeos, y pantalones café de piel de gama; ajustados sin una arruga; ¡sus botas estaban completamente ceñidas! Y cabalgó en un destellar enjoyado, la base de la pistola en un destello,La empuñadura de su arma brillaba, bajo el cielo estrellado. [The Highwayman] [FrUk]


**_Muy bien... _**

**_Antes que nada, quiero aclarar que esto es una adaptación de un fanfic original mío. La primera versión, homónima, se encuentra en Amor-Yaoi, bajo el seudónimo de "Rea Lawliet", que no es otra que su servilleta, ¿vale?_**

**_Lo he adaptado hace apenas una media hora, por lo que puede haber inconsistencias en la redacción o los detalles, discúlpenme por eso, y, si no es mucho pedir, sería muy lindo si me dijesen en dónde hay errores, y tal ^^_**

**_Y lo he adaptado precipitadamente porque... tenía la necesidad de. Era ahora o nunca._**

**_Sin más, espero que lo disfruten._**

**_[Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Son del dios Himaruya]_**

* * *

Era de día.

Dormía apaciblemente, con los cabellos rubios enfadosamente despeinados por la almohada de plumas de garza, las delgadas piernas blancas ligeramente flexionadas, enredadas en la manta que lo protegía, mal que bien, de las corrientes de aire nocturnas. Cada pestaña brillaba armoniosamente gracias a los vespertinos rayos del joven sol, tornándolas de simples rubias a doradas. En conjunto, su figura le daba un toque encantador a la austera cabaña en la que vivía.

No sabría decir que fue lo que le despertó. Quizá habría sido la suave y fresca brisa matutina recién nacida, o la tenue melodía que se escurría en sus tímpanos, un delicado tañido de cascabeles que los infantes se ataban a las muñecas aquél día. Ah sí, ese día.

Al momento recordó el motivo de aquél mudo jolgorio; era el día de la Cola del Zorro. Festividad legendaria que, año tras año, el séptimo día de Otoño, adornaba de listones rojizos y campanillas las empedradas veredas del pueblo que lo había visto nacer. Las calles se engalanaban únicamente por la ferviente creencia del antiguo mito que afirmaba que, tan sólo por ese día, los Señores Fundadores de su Región, los Zorros, bajaban desde la Villa del Sol, pasando por el Bosque de los Eternos Encinos.

Desperezóse pues, tomando prestada la frescura del agua, secando con una recia manta los vestigios de ésta. Apenas ayer, en las vísperas de la culminación de la celebración, en plena mascarada de Ojos de Zorro, un viajero había llegado, hasta la puerta del único hostal a millas a la redonda. No era un mal lugar, estaba dotado de una belleza rústica, con un aura luminosa que se percibía apenas poner un pie en Feraline. Feraline, verdaderamente ese era el nombre de aquella aldea, encerrada en su amor por la naturaleza, aunque el puño de gente fuereña que sabía de su existencia simplemente se refería a él como «La Aldea de los Zorros».

«Mitos, nada más que mitos», pensaba el apuesto joven... no, no apuesto. Él era bello como una sidhe, de una galanura andrógina, pintada a acuarela en sus finas facciones, en su cabello rebelde con mechones ligeramente castaños que se negaba a domar, y que llevaba recogido en una coleta baja.

Fueran o no fueran sólo leyendas, lo cierto era que le fascinaban las festividades por el mero hecho de poder desempolvar el viejo y complicado instrumento de cuerdas que había sido el único objeto legado por su padre adoptivo al «regresar a la Villa del Sol», la manera romántica en la cual los habitantes de Feraline veían a la muerte. En eso pensaba, al meter la mano en la ajada bolsa de cuero en la que guardaba el claraper de cinco cuerdas, instrumento que recordaba a una cruza de flauta transversal y lira. Aprendió a tocarlo a la tierna edad de seis primaveras, y se volvió un experto apenas tres años después. Los monjes y sacerdotisas del pueblo le rogaban que tocase cada vez que llegasen las fiestas, y él no les decía que no. Ya se había arraigado a esa costumbre desde la infancia, pese a que prefería ser arisco y manterse al margen de la alegría colectiva.

Además, no era un día de Cola de Zorro cualquiera. Había novedades.

Oh, vaya que sí, nuestro querido forastero.

El viajero trotamundos había venido de alguna ajetreada ciudad ajena, y, como cada vez que sucedía un acontecimiento tan raro como ése –porque Feraline apenas y era un pequeñísimo punto pintoresco enclavado en un enorme reino- se reunían en la taberna del lugar, a escuchar sus aventuras y vivencias, con la misma expresión que ponen los niños ante un cuentacuentos. Era un hombre bien parecido, de porte elegante, sin perder la esencia rústica y campestre de cazador. Calzaba recias botas de cuero, sobre los anchos hombros llevaba una capa verde como el corazón de la Madremonte, con una capucha que, desde su llegada el día anterior, no se había quitado. Sus felinos ojos azules parecían hechos exclusivamente para encerrar misterio y seducir. Y a nadie le pasó desapercibida su penetrante y escrutadora mirada, aunque tal vez sólo Arthur se sintió atraído por la sensualidad que emanaba.

Arthur Kirkland Allistor de Feraline, tal era el nombre que sus padres habrían querido para él, y lo habían conseguido, pero la gente lo llamaba simplemente Arthur, u otras maneras ligeramente mordaces alusivas a sus pobladas cejas.

Las malas lenguas decían que él no era hijo del hombre con el que se había casado su madre, sino de un Zorro desterrado. Que había pecado antes de casarse, quedando preñada días antes de la boda. Que él era tan sólo un bastardo. Poco le importaba; en su joven mente, los Zorros eran mera palabrería salida de las bocas desdentadas de los ancianos de la taberna de Rómulo.

La taberna de Rómulo. El nombre mismo evocaba en su mente una imagen precisa, y no era la del tabernero, o los habituales y problemáticos clientes en ella, sino a una de sus dos únicas camareras. Emma.

No pensaba en ella como una chica precisamente, nada como un amorío juvenil. Más bien, la visualizaba como una piedra en el zapato. No era una mala moza, trabajaba ardua y honradamente, y se podía conversar de temas inteligentes y profundos con ella. Cabe destacar que era terriblemente bella, como una muñeca de porcelana. Y estaba enamorada de Arthur.

Secreto a voces, lo era. Más de una vez intentó declarársele, con las rodillas temblorosas y sus suplicantes ojitos capaces de derretir al más fuerte, miradas que Arthur jamás se dignó a corresponder.

Y Emma insistía…

No obstante, él era incapaz de sentir por ella otra cosa que no fuese afecto familiar. Tuvo el descuido de decírselo un atardecer naranja y lila, y ella se echó a llorar, en sus rodillas, a los pies de un enorme y viejo sauce llorón. De ahí la molestia en el calzado.

Ahogó una maldición en los labios con una ligera mueca, recogió su cabello en una coleta, y salió a la brisa matinal. Al acto, una libélula gris se posó en su hombro derecho, y la espantó con un rápido movimiento. A pesar de ser un escéptico acerca de la creencia de que esas creaturas se llevaban un poco de la vida de las personas, esos insectos voladores platinados siempre le habían inquietado.

Muchos niños se cruzaron en su camino, todos sabían que tocaría a la tarde, y no perdían el tiempo cuando de pedir melodías se trataba. Incluso hubo alguno que le regaló una dandeledí. Le sonrió como agradecimiento, y se colocó la pequeña florecilla blanca en el pelo. Prometía ser un día precioso.

La gastada campana que sonaba al abrir la puerta de la taberna de Rómulo le dio la bienvenida con su alegre repiqueteo. Él mismo la había colocado; tras el violento saqueo que había sufrido la aldea hacía cuatro inviernos, mismo que había cobrado las vidas de sus padres, se había afanado en la reconstrucción de ésta, y todos le habían cogido cariño gracias a su altruismo. Los clientes que a esa temprana hora ya se encontraba ahí lo saludaron a grandes voces, volviendo en seguida a sus animadas conversaciones. El tabernero, le estrechó la mano y lo abrazó, a pesar de haberlo visto apenas ayer. Cuando le cuestionó su entusiasmo al buen hombre, éste le replicó alegremente.

-Pero, muchacho, ¿acaso has olvidado que día es hoy? ¡Hoy se culminan las fiestas otoñales en honor a los Zorros, muchacho!

-Tío Rom… -calló al instante. No tenía ganas de volver a discutir sobre su recelo hacia la existencia de aquellos seres. Por otra parte, el apodado «tío Rom» por los niños del pueblo, siguió hablando, sin prestarle la más mínima atención.

-Es más, esto… -alzó su poderosa y grave voz por encima del barullo- ¡Hoy la cerveza y el vino los invita la casa! –gritó a voz en cuello, y todos los presentes levantaron sus jarras y copas.

-Y después te atreves a enfadarte cuando hay demasiados borrachos… -bufó, con una sonrisa picaresca en la cara, y miró hacia una esquina del lugar, acaso por casualidad.

Justo ahí, en el costado de la barra, estaba el extranjero, o «el Forajido Encapuchado», como los niños, que, ni tardos ni perezosos, le habían apodado.

-¿Quién es aquél, tío Rom? –le apuntó con el mentón discretamente, pero aún así, supo que él se había dado cuenta. No sabía cómo, pero lo percibió. Como, igualmente, sintió su penetrante mirada ladina en la espalda, sintiendo como le desnudaba con ella.

El musculoso hombre al otro lado de la barra frunció el ceño.

-No lo sé. No ha proferido palabra alguna, ni siquiera para ordenar algo. Se ha quedado mudo, sentado en aquél banco, y yo me limité a llevarle un vaso de vino, ya que ni Natasja ni Emma querían hacerlo. Incluso yo me siento intimidado frente a él. –confesó, cohibido.

-Iré a hablar con él. –Y, sin darle tiempo a Rómulo de decir que era una reverenda estupidez, se encaminó hacia el extranjero.

Ya tenía perfectamente estructurado lo que iba a decir, inclusive el tono y la postura que adoptaría. Pero bastó ver de nuevo esa mirada para que olvidase todo en cuanto estaba pensando. Todo desapareció. Sólo quedaba el exuberante azulde sus ojos.

Uno de ellos habló primero.

-Intimidas a las camareras –No era lo más acertado que había pensado en decir, pero al menos ya podía mover la lengua.

-¿Las intimido? –Le devolvió la frase en forma de pregunta, dejando sin habla al chico del cabello rubio pajizo, y a la vez enfadándolo un poco. Su interlocutor esbozó una sonrisa, que podría acusarse de seductora, y se levantó, dejándole un «Sígueme» colgado en el cuello.

Las personas lo miraban por el rabillo del ojo, y se encontraba ya en la puerta cuando Arthur se decidió en seguirlo. Caminaba sin girar la cabeza, sabiendo que el joven lo seguía. Acentuó su sonrisa del lado derecho, guiándolo en silencio hacia cierta parte del bosque que ni él ni ningún ser humano había visto jamás.

-¿Adonde me llevas? –Arthur abrió la boca, incapaz de contener aún más su silencio.

El más alto no hizo ademán alguno de detenerse, ni de contestarle.

-¿Quién eres? –probó con otra pregunta, obteniendo la misma respuesta. Arthur nunca se había reconocido por tener mucha paciencia, y en ese momento, el desconocido se estaba bebiendo la última gota que le quedaba.

No obtuvo respuesta, y, furibundo, aventajó con presurosos pasos la distancia que se llevaban, y justo antes de encararle, se volvió. Huelga decir que se volvió a llevar el habla del pobre chico.

-¿Quién soy, me dices? –su manera de hablar, cadenciosamente exquisita y elegante, lo turbó. O tal vez era que ambos se encontraban demasiado cerca.- Antes dime, ¿quién eres tú?

Pronunciaba las erres de una manera extraña.

Era preciosa.

La manía del extranjero por devolverle las preguntas había ya exasperado al pelirrojo.

-Me llaman Art…

El encapuchado cortó su frase.

-No te he preguntado tu nombre, Arthur Kirkland Allistor de Feraline. –repicó, sin dejar de desvestirlo con los ojos.- He dicho, ¿quién eres?

Arthur bufó, contrariado, pues, ¿cómo podría saber su nombre completo, si casi nadie en la aldea lo conocía? ¿Por qué lo miraba de aquella manera?

-En cuanto a quién soy yo, no es algo que debas saber. –siguió andando. Para ser un forastero, parecía conocer muy bien aquellos parajes. Las flores y demás follaje figuraban darle la bienvenida a cada paso.- Tú puedes llamarme Francis Bonnefoy.

El menor no respondió, y siguieron caminando en silencio un buen trecho, hasta llegar a una pequeña hondonada, bordeada por fresnos. El sol caía en cascada, veteando el paisaje con haces relucientes. Francis se detuvo, y esta vez fue Arthur quien lo encaró, clavando sus pupilas color miel en las verdes contrarias. Su mirada parecía haber terminado de desnudarlo, pero ahora se sentía sobre su piel al aire, como agua templada. La taimada sonrisa en la cara de Francis le confirmó lo que pensaba.

-Lo haces a propósito, ¿no es verdad? ¡Lo estás haciendo!

Ni él mismo sabía qué rayos le estaba espetando.

-¿Hacer qué? –No dejó de mirarle ni por un solo instante, sino que aumentó la intensidad de sus caricias visuales.- Me parece que aún no he hecho nada.

-¡Escúchame, puede que sólo seas un forastero más, pero no tienes derecho a tratarme de esta manera! –Reclamó, tomándole del cuello de la capa, y poniéndose ligeramente de puntillas, quedando cara a cara con él. Francis no respondió, limitándose a respirar apaciblemente en las mejillas de Arthur, acto que no hacía más que avivar el enojo de éste. Ninguno movió un solo músculo durante un eterno instante.

Los segundos le pesaban en las pestañas.

Cuando acabó, Francis tomó la barbilla de Arthur, y le plantó un beso en plena boca. Arthur no respiró. Le abarcó cada centímetro de la cavidad, le dio otro significado a un simple beso, si es que esa palabra definía lo que estaban haciendo. Se estaban lavando el alma con la lengua.

La fusión de sus labios se deshizo, no así la de sus espíritus. Arthur lo miró, con el ceño fruncido, pero no dijo nada. No era la primera vez que daba un beso, y en su comuna, eran habituales las parejas del mismo sexo. Sin embargo, la costumbre era que, antes de besar a alguien, tenían que hacer la genuflexión de Primavera. Y Francis no lo había hecho.

-Eres uno de nosotros. –La enigmática frase desfloró los labios de Francis, otrora sobre los más jóvenes.- Eres uno de nosotros- repitió, y se echó a andar de vuelta al poblado.

Arthur cayó de rodillas, en el apacible claro. Las hojas de fresno acariciaba el viento, o acaso el viento las acariciaba a ellas. Aún era temprano, el tiempo justo para cooperar en el decorado de la vía que cruzaba de cabo a rabo Feraline. Pero lo único que hizo fue recrear una y otra vez el toque suave pero firme de los labios de Francis sobre su boca, los dedos sobre su barbilla, y su mano sobre su cabellera rubia. Después, se devanó en elucubrar en qué malditas sidhes significaba su última frase. «Eres uno de nosotros».

Cuando una pluma de petirrojo cayó sobre su hombro, se levantó, y regresó por donde había venido como si todo hubiese pasado.

Colgó la última guirnalda, quedando así una mezcla de tiras alizarinas, anaranjadas y verde hoja, dándole un aspecto aún más alegre y tradicional a Feraline. Una preciosa infanta vestida con su tradicional vestido rojo le acercó su claraper con una sonrisa, y corrió a terminar de alistarse. El Día de la cola del Zorro. Así se la habían llevado toda la semana, primero las orejas, careta, y demás, donde los aldeanos se metamorfoseaban en aquellos animales. Antonio había convencido a Arthur de que se disfrazase, y lo había conseguido, iba ataviado con una máscara, orejas y cola, todas hechas con piel de zorro.

Se situó al frente de la comitiva que, en silencio, entonaba su melodía tradicional, conformada por minúsculos instrumentos de viento y percusión, siendo Claire quien llevaba la batuta con el claraper. Antes de insuflarle vida a las notas, vio con el rabillo del ojo a Francis, vestido como todos ellos. No obstante, el brillo que despedía el pelo de su cola no parecía terreno. Y no se había quitado la capucha.

Bufó, contrariado. No era como si realmente quisiera verle con la cabeza descubierta, pero…

Un gato muerto no podría contestar cuál fue la duda que lo mató.

Ignota, así se definía la música de Feraline. Y sólo Arthur la tocaba de manera precisa, con el sonido inicial de la flauta bífida, y acompasando con cuerdas. Coreaba los cantos de sus vecinos, de una manera tan hermosa, que hasta la tierra bajo sus pies callaba para escucharle. Avanzaban lentamente, y, a pesar de saber que Francis se encontraba cerrando la marcha, sentía su mirada entre los omóplatos. Pero no se volvió.

Cuando llegaron al centro, cada quien se paró en un bloque de piedra, circundando a las lozas de colores que representaban a un zorro y al sol. Como un muelle apretando al máximo, la multitud dio una patada al suelo, y los músicos, apostados en cada punto cardinal, comenzaron una complicada y alegre melodía, incitando a los pueblerinos a danzar, cosa que por supuesto hicieron. Entre palmadas y saltos, se movían como un complicado reloj de cuco al que han dado demasiada cuerda. No había ningún movimiento en falso, y resultaba un bonito espectáculo. Cuando alguien se cansaba, debía salirse. Quien aguantara hasta el final, conseguía el invierno de bebida gratis con Rómulo. Arthur siempre terminaba el último, fresco como una rosa.

Uno a uno, los bailarines fueron abandonando la contienda, apiñándose alrededor para ver quién sería el ganador. Los más atrevidos hacían apuestas, que se duplicaron al ver a los últimos dos danzarines.

El forastero y Arthur.

La gente miraba atónita los expertos y rápidos movimientos de pies de Francis. Inclusive a un nativo le costaba aprender aquellos pasos, y él ya los dominaba. « ¿Eso es lo que le has enseñado al forastero, en el bosque?», parecían decirle los ojos del populacho a Arthur. Pero él no los miraba. Había permanecido con las pestañas juntas todo el tiempo, evitando encontrarse con los ojos de Francis. Le aterraba descubrirle… descubrirse en aquella mirada cetrina, resolviendo esquivarla a toda costa. Empresa que, además de necia y ambiciosa, infructífera. Se vio obligado a abrir sus enormes orbes verdes, topándose con la mirada de Francis. La enigmática mirada de Francis. Apenas verlo, supo que no había dejado de mirarle durante toda la celebración. Empezaba a oscurecer ya, y las apuestas alcanzaban ya sumas desorbitadas. Francis lo tomó de la mano, iniciando una especie de vals combinado con flamenco, ante los pares de ojos que los miraban con asombro, y una que otra mirada rufianesca. Aquella era una danza prematrimonial que ya no se usaba, y que se empezaba a olvidar. Terminaron, ambos, justo en el centro, en la nariz del zorro que tapizaba el suelo. El aliento de Francis se perdía en las clavículas de Arthur.

Algunas personas felicitaron a ambos, otras los miraban con recelo, pero como era de esperarse, Francis no profirió palabra alguna. Al final, cada quien prendió su vela, la dejó en la puerta de su casa, y se metió en ella. Incluso Francis se quedó en la posada. Arthur era el único que miraba la luna en Feraline esa noche.

A pesar de que en la leyenda no figuraba el esconderse ante el paso de los Zorros, parecía haber un acuerdo tácito para no salir esa noche. A Arthur le importaba un rábano, pero nunca había salido la primera noche de Hades y Perséfone juntos.

Una mano, una fuerte y determinada mano golpeó la caoba de su puerta. ¿Quién podría ser a esas horas?

Sí, lo has adivinado.

El sereno –y seductor- semblante de Francis no se veía por la capa, pero Arthur supo que era él. Sin palabras, volvió a decirle que lo siguiese. Él obedeció sin rechistar.

Al llegar a la pequeña hondonada, ésta lucía diferente. Miles de luciérnagas se posaban en cada hoja de fresno. Pero si se las miraba detenidamente, se notaba que no eran insulsas luciérnagas. Éstas tenían extremidades humanas, como un niño que se había encogido. De su rostro, casi como el de una persona, asomaba una trompa similar a la de las mariposas. Entre sus alas había una tenue luz azul, en casos verdosa, en otros amarilla como el sol. Iluminaban el suelo, verde naturaleza, de una forma que conmovía hasta las lágrimas.

-Arthur… -fue todo lo que Francis musitó, tomándole ambas manos, antes de sentarlo en el piso y devorarle la boca. El rubio de ojos verde naturaleza no protestó. ¿Para qué? Deseaba con la misma intensidad besarle, hasta perder la conciencia.

-Francis… Francis… –respondió a su vez, separándose para coger aire, y volverse a unir. Éste le recostó en el piso, con delicadeza. No hacía falta, ya que el suelo estaba cubierto de pasto suave y mullido musgo, pero la ternura era su sello al hacer el amor.

-Me encanta. –Entre besos, dejaba su aliento en la barbilla de Arthur.

-¿El qué? –inquirió, con las manos cruzadas en la nuca del encapuchado.

-La manera en la cual pronuncias mi nombre.

-Quiero verte. –la cara de Arthur estaba casi al tono de las flores que se antojaban amapolas desperdigadas por el suelo, que brillaban, irisadas a la luz de las sylfyes que dormitaban.

-Hazlo, Arthur. Hazlo.

Tras obtener su consentimiento, tiró suavemente del gorro que cubría la cabeza del que se encontraba sobre él. Al instante, relucieron, al igual que los suyos, unos larguísimos bucles dorados. Y no sólo eso. También asomaron un par de suaves orejas de zorro, con las ínfimas puntas delineadas de negro.

-Eres uno de ellos –siseó, tocando esas orejas con la punta de los dedos, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Me odias ahora por eso?

-No –hizo una pausa, abriendo sus ojos verdes- Te deseo.

Le quitó de un fuerte jalón la capa, tomándose el tiempo de admirar cada forma de aquél cuerpo perfectamente bien torneado. Francis ladeó la cabeza, y una cascada de pelo oro se deslizó hacia la derecha. Arthur no podía soportar eso. A pesar de su constitución pequeña y delgada, era bastante ágil, y en un rápido movimiento, dejó a Francis recostado encima del pasto, y se acomodó en él, con su cadera en el abdomen del contrario.

Francis incorporó su torso para volverle a besar, haciendo que ambos pubis se tocaran. Tanto él como Arthur jadearon al unísono. La lengua de Francis fue la que entró primero a la boca de Arthur, pegándose a la ajena, explorando cada centímetro. El viento, tan suave y cálido que apenas recibía ese nombre, les acariciaba la piel a ambos, y Francis se sintió tan celoso de él, que comenzó a acariciar a Arthur, quitándole las prendas una a una, sin prisas.

Las manos de Arthur, otrora enredadas entre mechones de cabello de Francis, tampoco se quedaron ociosas mucho tiempo. Bajaron las vértebras del zorro, como intentando rozar con su interior, hasta topar con las cintas que le ceñían el delgado jubón de cuero, halando un extremo para quitárselo. Desabrochó su camisa, colando sus frías manos en su pecho. Francis, que ya había dejado las piernas de Arthur desnudas, tembló ante el contacto. Como al tocar una mariposa, tomó con suavidad, pero con una fuerza imponente, la cintura de Arthur, haciéndole levantar un poco las caderas. Él desabrochó el pantalón de Francis, y quitándole cualquier otra prenda molesta, le desnudó a la luz de alas y luna.

Volvieron a danzar con sus lenguas, ya completamente despojados de ropa. Sin dejar de besarle, Francis dirigió su mano hacia la entrepierna de Arthur, que ostentaba una media erección. Masajeó su miembro con movimientos precisos, tal si le sacase lustre a algún instrumento querido.

Los párpados de Arthur se apretaron, sus labios temblaban, como las flores con una brisa primaveral. El tacto se filtraba por su piel hasta lo más profundo de su ser, haciéndolo jadear. Aferró sus manos en los músculos de los brazos de Francis, al aumentar éste la velocidad de sus movimientos. Las sylfyes parecían estar ajenas al candor que ambos cuerpos despedían. Se paladeaba en el ambiente la sensualidad que emanaban.

Arthur se derramó en la mano de Francis algo de tiempo después. Él estiró su húmedo índice frente a la mirada verde avergonzada de Arthur, topando en sus labios con él, entreabriéndolos un poco, dejándole un camino de su propia esencia desde la barbilla hasta el abdomen, presionando con delicadeza, deslizando esa mano entre sus nalgas. Arthur abrió las piernas instintivamente, y apretó su esfínter al sentir el dedo que antaño había acariciado sus labios entrando lentamente en él. Era una sensación extraña, sincerándose, molesta. Francis introdujo otro dedo, con parsimonia, palpando cada región dentro de Arthur, hasta rozar con esa parte del cuerpo de los hijos de Hermes, tan sensible. Un sonoro gemido desfloró los labios del de los ojos bosque, acompañado de un nombre.

-Francis…

Arthur le necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse suyo, sentir a Francis dentro de él. Apartó su mano con delicadeza, y aspiró el delicioso aire nocturno. Tomó con sus finas manos la palpitante erección de Francis, y sin dedicarle un pensamiento más a la decisión, la introdujo dentro de él.

Una sensación surrealista los embargó. Arthur no sintió dolor alguno, sino una paz interior inmensa, que sacó en un profundo gemido. Y después, el placer. Profundo, cálido y suave, como el café en su punto. Por su parte Francis no cabía en sí de las emociones que lo embargaban. Había encontrado a la persona que le había hecho falta toda su vida. La que le complementaba el alma. Había errado por el mundo con el alma desgarrada, falta de un elemento. Y ahora estaba liado con él.

El nirvana, el averno de Alighieri o los Elíseos no se comparaban con las diáfanas aras de su sutil y candoroso movimiento. Ni el mismo Caronte, que tantas ánimas muertas contempló, podría percibir la crueldad de su delicia. Tal vez sólo Perséfone…

Ahora veía sus manos. Entrelazadas, con filtros irisados por las sylfyes. Apenas una hora estaban haciendo el amor. Aún sentía a Francis dentro de sí, sus cadenciosos andares y el fruto de éstos en su interior.

Ninguno había proferido palabra, aunque eso no significaba que no hubiesen usado los labios, puesto que se habían desvirgado la boca una vez más, ahora, los labios de Francis se encontraban en la frente tenuemente sudorosa de Arthur, y éste escondía el rostro en su cuello.

Toda una odisea.

Francis acarició la melena rubia del más bajo.

Todo un poema.

Las pestañas de Arthur le hacían cosquillas, y le fue inevitable farfullar una risa ahogada, misma que se le contagió a él, y terminó siendo una sinfonía de tenues carcajadas cantarinas.

-Arthur –la voz típicamente seductora de Francis se deslizó por las clavículas del dueño del nombre susurrado.

-¿Sí?

-Escapa conmigo –ronroneó, en pleno rostro.

-¿A dónde? –sus enormes ojos verdes le miraban con auténtica duda, como un pajarillo aprendiendo a volar. Francis sonrió.

-A con los Zorros –se irguió con aires de elegancia irrefutable, comenzando a vestir a Arthur.

Él bajó la cabeza, con esa guerra en la cabeza de los jugadores de ajedrez… si blancas o negras.

-Eso no se puede… -murmuró, cual infante, dejándose hacer.

-¿Quién dice? –le pasó la capa por los hombros, y espantó a una sylfye que se había quedado dormida en su pelo.

-Todos.

Warren sacudió la cabeza.

-¿Y qué tienen que ver todos? –Alzó el mentón, colocándose la capucha—Yo te pregunto a ti…

Arthur desvió la cabeza, pero Francis hizo que le mirara a los ojos.

-De acuerdo.

Las palabras añoradas por Francis dejaron un tañido en todo el bosque, que incluso los súcubos que rondaban debieron sentirse aturdidos, y no por la frase, sino por lo que conllevaba. Los Zorros ahora están completos.

Chiquillo. Acababa de hacer su vida en un segundo.

Francis se incorporó, y le tendió la mano a Arthur para hacer lo mismo, mano que él no rechazó. Le siguió, como antaño, con curiosidad y emoción.

Le siguió a su casa, a la plaza, al molino, y también le siguió a la taberna de Rom.

Rom…

-Francis… -tomó aire, y lo expulsó—Natasja, Rómulo, Annie, Twan… ¿no voy a verlos… nunca más?

Francis suspiró. Pobre Arthur.

-Sí… -y no mentía.

-Ya entiendo… -se aferró a Francis. Yo moriré para ellos… Para todos ellos… paseó la vista por toda Feraline.

Francis tomó a Arthur por los hombros y le encaró con dulzura.

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Quiero hacerlo. Sólo me estaba despidiendo…

Anduvieron un rato más, como en un cuento de Grimm, hasta las afueras, hasta territorio de Zorros.

-Te amo.

Nadie supo nunca quién dijo la frase, así como nadie supo quiénes eran el par de Zorros que se besaban bajo el cenit de la luna llena, y el manto gélido de estrellas.

Tampoco nadie sabría jamás el paradero de aquél joven rubio que llenaba de alegría a Feraline, que poco a poco se convirtió en leyenda, aún cuando la pequeña aldea pasó a ser un pueblo considerado.

Pero… en algunas noches de luna llena, algunos osan decir, que se miran dos Zorros…

Dos mitológicos y arcanos Zorros, que bailan en la olvidada plaza hasta el amanecer.

* * *

**_Creo que ninguno de los seres mitológicos que menciono aquí existen... excepto los zorros, lo he sacado de una película de Akira Kurosawa, aunque lo he tergiversado para mis fines maquiavélicos..._**

**_He pensado en hacer una secuela de más capítulos, pero no me he decidido... soy muy impulsiva, y en verdad no quiero estropear este escrito aún más._**

**_Espero que al menos les haya servido de panfleto... y créanme, no me vendría mal un review. Es bueno para el alma._**

**_Además, Francis y Arthur se quieren un poquito más a cada comentario :3_**

**_Suya, Rea._**


End file.
